Twenty Questions
by waterdragonrai
Summary: OneshotSongfic. Mitsuru and Mahiru go to pick up their daughter at school. When she starts asking questions, what will they do? Based on Jewell Buddy’s 'Help Pour Out The Rain'.


Jesusgirl883: Hey people! I was listening to Jewell Buddy's Help Pour Out The Rain on the radio. And thought up this.This ff is really cute. In my mind, I kept going "AAAWWWWWW!" every 5 seconds. It's really cute. Please review, and no flames if possible. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon. I don't own Help Pour Out The Rain. Please do NOT sue me. Not that you'd get much from a 15 year-old girl, mind you.

Twenty Questions:

"Daddy!" cried a little green haired, blue eyed girl. She looked about 7 years-old. The little girl ran over to a green haired, browned man. The man was leaning on the side of the brick school. He had a scowl on his face, but it turned into a smile, when he saw his daughter running over to him. The child jumped into his arms, squeezing his neck with her hug. "Careful now, Masuru. Don't break daddy," laughed a blonde, blue eyed woman.

Masuru turned to her. "Mommy!" she cried, stretching her little arms towards her mother, while her father held her up. The three embraced. "Let's go home, Mitsuru." The woman whispered to the green haired man. He nodded, and the group walked into a small alley. Mitsuru transformed into a tengu, and called the winds to his aid. Holding up Masuru with his right arm, Mitsuru put his left around Mahiru's waist.

As the three soared over Japan, Masuru started playing twenty questions. "Daddy, why can you and me fly?" Masuru asked. Mitsuru looked down at his daughter for second. "We can fly because we are Tengus. Tengus can control the wind. The wind lifts us up, and keeps us up," he explained. Masuru nodded. She stayed for a little while, and her parents thought that was the end of her questioning.

A minute later, Masuru got that look in her eyes. The one that said she was going to do another round of rapid fire questions. She asked "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way? Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay? Am I gonna see my Grandparents? Can I have a pair of wings? And do you think that God could use another Angel, to help pour out the rain?"

Mitsuru quickly landed on top of a building. Both Mahiru and Mitsuru had to dry their misty eyes. _"Lord, I wanna thank you for my Masuru. Cause your innocence that fills them often takes me by surprise,"_ they thought. Mitsuru and Mahiru sat down on the ledge round the roof of the building he landed on. "Masuru, come here," Mahiru said gently. Masuru scrambled over to Mahiru, and climbed into her lap. Mahiru wrapped her arms around her daughter.

While Mahiru answered Masuru's questions, Mitsuru sat deep in his own thoughts. He smiled, has he asked God some questions of his own.

He thought, _"Lord, when I get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way? I don't wanna come to visit 'cause I'm comin' home to stay? And I can't wait to see my family and meet Jesus face to face. And do you think, Lord, you could use just one more Angel, to help pour out the rain?"_

"Daddy?" asked a small voice, through Mitsuru's thoughts. Mitsuru snapped out of them, and turned his face towards Masuru. "Yes?" he asked. "Are you ok?" she asked back, tilting her head to one side. _"She must have learned that from the werewolf,"_ Mitsuru thought, as he smiled softly at his family. "Yes, I'm ok. Let's go home now," he said. Mahiru stood up, and Mitsuru wrapped his arms around her waist. Masuru giggled at being squashed in the middle. Mitsuru called his winds, and they flew the rest of the way home.

End A/N: AW! That was cute! Ok, so here's the deal about Mahiru & Mitsuru. They're older, both are about 28. They got married at 19, and had Masuru when they were 21. Masuru is 7. I know that Mitsuru's like TOTALLY OOC here, but the cuteness makes up for it. And here's the lyrics to the song that inspired this story:

Jewell Buddy's 'Help Pour Out The Rain'

_The moment was custom-made to order:  
I was ridin' with my daughter on our way back from Monroe.  
An' like children do, she started playin' twenty questions,  
But I never could've guessed one would touch me to my soul. _

She said: "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay?  
"Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?  
"An' do you think that God could use another Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"

Well, I won't lie: I pulled that car right over,  
An' I sat there on the shoulder tryin' to dry my misty eyes.  
An' I whispered: "Lord, I wanna thank you for my children.  
"'Cause your innocence that fills them often takes me by surprise."

Like: "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay?  
"Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?  
"An' do you think that God could use another Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"

Well, I thought about it later on,  
An' a smile came to my face.  
An' when I tucked her in to bed,  
I got down on my knees an' prayed.

Lord, when I get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"I don't wanna come to visit 'cause I'm comin' home to stay?  
"An' I can't wait to see my family and meet Jesus face to face.  
"An' do you think, Lord, you could use just one more Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"

Mmmm, can I help pour out the rain?

I know I used some of the sentences, word for word. But that's what the disclaimer s for. Ok, people. I'll see you guys again! TTFN! Or Ta Ta For Now!

P.S. Please, don't kill me for not updating Deathly Confesstions. I'm going to go type it up right now. I all ready started to. I just needed to get this idea out of my head. Thank you all for being so patience. Please Read & Review this one-shot. Thank you, again. Bye now!


End file.
